fires_of_changefandomcom-20200214-history
Eastern Territories
Known by many simply as the modern world, the Eastern Territories is the center of most historical events ranging from 0 AU to 700 AU. It is eastern half of the continent known as Holme, and is the more hospitable of the halves. Over a millennium, millions of people have fought and died for the protection/ownership of these territories, though in recent times such wars have been limited to century-spaced invasions from Westward. There are no native Easterners, as all modern residence have come from beyond the Western Wall at some point in their heritage. These people have long since settled in every corner of the land, even in the frozen north and blistering deserts of the south. Geography Countries * Avalot- The most powerful country in the Territories. Located in the middle of the lands. * The Pinelands- A kingdom known for its great forests. Located on the peninsula south of Avalot. * Pokol- A small island nation with a reputation for pirates. Located east of Avalot. * The Pale Reach- One of the oldest settlements in the Territories with religious dogma. Located to the southwest just before the great desert. * Farqual- A tiny land surrounding a great lake known for its spies. Located just north of the Pale Reach. * Berma- A rocky land renowned for its gold mines. Located north of Farqual. * The Sand Federation- Though not technically a country, this is a group of fortress-cities survive in the southern deserts. Providences * Avalot- The general eastern area of the Territories, including Avalot, the Pinelands and Pokol. Known for its great woods and roaring seas. * The Reach- Based near the western borders of Westward, these rocky lands make up Farqual, Berma, and the Pale Reach. * The Sea of Sands- The grand desert to the south, virtually inhabitable save for the few fortresses scattered around the Spring Flow and Lockehart. * Highrise- The frozen northern mountains, known for the tallest peaks in the world and great warrior monks. Cities * Avo- Capital of Avalot. Most of the most modern cities in the world. * Knotook- Capital of the Pinelands. Based in the remains of the tallest tree in the world. * Holiday- The biggest city in Greenline. This is a resort for many nobles in the world. * Lockehart- A wonderful city of trade in the southern deserts. Considered by many to be the city of love. * Durvestrand- Capital of Pokol. Formerly a naval base, now a window of trade with Cheng. * Anderfall- The first of several fortress cities in the Sea of Sands. * Mayford- A small city based on trade with the western nations, on the edge of Avalot. * Briggham- Capital of Farqual. A lakeside city full of secrets and great scholars. * Thunderfoot Hold- Capital of the Pale Reach. Built into a great white mountain. * Goldrok- Capital of Berma. Formerly a city of gold and riches. * Black Mark- A small village to the north of Goldrok.